


Cereal, Weed & Kissing

by Schmidt1012



Series: Kinktober & Flufftober 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humans, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, background Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidt1012/pseuds/Schmidt1012
Summary: Did it hurt? When you fell in heaven?Castiel had a plan so Meg Masters, the new transfer student, would talk to him. But it didn't go smoothly like how he and his friends had planned it.---For Kinktober, Day 5: Shotgunning





	Cereal, Weed & Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's a little late, but I passed out for like a whole day (coffee crash).  
> Mind your health, people! And drink a lot of water!
> 
> \---
> 
> Mistakes are all mine. (Weed is illegal here in my place, so everything is researched.)

Heart beating in sync with the music’s booming bass, Castiel carefully navigated the sea of people dancing in the party. Who was he kidding? He despised parties. It's unorganized, the so-called music was just noise, the liquors were probably stolen from their fathers' stash, and he bet there were people having sex somewhere. But knowing Meg Master would come – the new transfer student; he begged his friends to bring him with them just to see her and pretend to be someone he’s not.

There, sitting at the kitchen floor, he saw Meg with her hand buried deep inside a cereal box, alone. Just watching her doing her thing had him breathless, nervous, and excited at the same time, making the blood running in his head seemed louder than the deafening music around him.

 _This is it_. Castiel encouraged himself as he closed their distance with confident steps. _Dean told you what to do, you know the words. Don’t stutter and breathe, Castiel. Breathe._

Standing in front of Meg, he recalled the pick-up line Dean had taught to him, and finally, after standing idly there for a full minute, he asked. “Did it hurt?” Meg didn’t seem to hear him, so he repeated himself, louder this time to prevent being drowned out by the music. “Did it hurt?”

"I heard you the first time," Meg said, stuffing her mouth with dry cereal. “What do you want?”

Castiel didn’t know what to do. Dean had never said something about this kind of outcome. But at least the girl didn’t seem annoyed by his presence, judging by her tone. Still, he didn’t know if saying his objective would suit him best so he opted to stick with his original plan.

“Did it hurt?”

Meg’s jaw dropped open at that, revealing a half-chewed cereal mush, and her hand stilled mid-air as she was about to put it back inside the box. But after collecting her bearings, she swallowed and said. “Go away, Clarence. Can’t you see I’m busy?” Proving her point, she made a mess by tipping the box and directly poured its content into her mouth. When Castiel didn’t leave, amused by what he’s seeing, Meg picked up some fallen cereal and threw them towards Castiel. “Find your own munchies, weirdo.”

Rejected and confused, Castiel walked away. He didn’t know what he did wrong. He hasn't had gotten a chance to say the second line of his script, but he already failed.

As he squeezed himself between the dancing bodies like how he did the first time, he went straight towards the front door. He needed to get out of there. He wanted to go home and watch nature documentaries instead. Besides, there's no point of staying if the person he came for didn't want his company.

Crispy night breeze greeted him as he opened the door. How he lasted that long inside of a weird smelling house, he didn’t know. The moment his sneakers touched the unkempt lawn, a thought quickly entered his mind. _Dean_. Dean was his ride home. If he wanted to go home early, he needed to go back and find Dean. But Castiel didn’t want to go back, so instead, he walked towards where the Impala was and chose to wait there.

Reaching for his pocket, hoping Dean and Benny didn’t turn off their phones, Castiel was alarmed by the sight. The Impala rocking like it was possessed. Castiel didn’t believe in such things though. And sure as hell that he’s not afraid of them. His faith was always stronger than evil spirits.

Curiously, he stood beside the Impala and inspected what’s causing it. There’s no need for that though. Inside, he could see Dean and Benny moving and doing things that weren’t allowed in public, naked.

 _Why am I friends with these people?_ Castiel sighed as he found himself walking back at the house. He wanted to leave but that meant disturbing his friends’ act of coitus. Not that it would only cause awkwardness between the three of them, but people might think that he’s watching.

With a deep breath, that Castiel quickly regretted when he inhaled the fumes in the house, he slumped down on the sofa as he watched the strangers dance in an upbeat music. If he did the right calculations, Dean and Benny would be finished with their session in thirty minutes and would be here to pick him up. But if they got caught for public indecency and were sent to spend their night in jail, then he had to take a bus home.

“Why the long face, Clarence?” A familiar voice asked next to him.

 _Don’t stutter._ “Did it…” Castiel trailed off. That’s not what he wanted to say. Dean’s pick-up lines that he had memorized was etched deeply in his head like a doctrine and seemed impossible to forget. “Nothing important, I just saw my friends having a sex outside.”

“Wow, that’s wild,” Meg laughed at that. “Did you see something good? You want me to take a picture?"

For the first time that night, Castiel’s heartbeat was affected by something other than the loud music. There’s something about the sweet, confident laugh coming from Meg that had him swooning. And it was him who caused that, making her laugh. If only he could do it every day then he would.

“I believe they wouldn’t like that.” Castiel simply said. He knew he was smiling like an idiot but he couldn’t care less.

“Whatever you say, baby blues.” Meg sing sang before fishing out a cigarette from her pocket. Or Castiel thought was a cigarette. “Whatever you say.”

“Is that _Marijuana_?”

“Yeah, why?”

Castiel didn’t answer right away. Everything had started to make sense why Meg Masters was talking to him. Meg was under the influent of a drug. She’s definitely high. There’s no reason for Meg to laugh with him if she’s not high. And the scene at the kitchen only strengthened his suspicion. “Are you high right now?” Crestfallen, Castiel asked. He didn’t want to talk with Meg if the girl he liked would only talk to him if she’s high.

“Do I look like high to you?” Meg countered. Castiel shook his head no. “This is my first joint of the night. Hell, it’s only my fourth time trying this bad boy. This stuff is expensive, you know.”

“Then why were you eating cereal without the milk?”

“It’s because they don’t have milk.” Meg pointed out, clapping Castiel’s leg. After a few seconds, she made an amused sound as if she had discovered the answer of the universe. “Oh, so you’re not stoned.” Castiel gave her a questioning look, furrowing his brows and tilting his head. “I’m sorry, Clarence. I just thought you’re stoned earlier and wanted to take my cereal.”

“But I want my cereal with milk.”

Meg smiled again at that. “You’re weird, blue eyes.” She put the joint against her lips and lit using her lighter. “I like that.”

Mesmerized by Meg’s lips, Castiel watched as the girl leisurely took a drag of her joint, blowing the smoke opposite of his direction. Something clicked in his head. An idea. No, it was a foolish idea that Dean wouldn’t approve of. But he’s not here to stop him, so why the hell not.

“I want to try it.”

“This?” Meg wiggled the joint. Castiel nodded. “You ever smoked a cigarette before?”

“No.”

“So, first time, huh? You’re still a virgin.”

“Yes.”

Meg laughed at that, making Castiel confused again. But after recalling what just happened, he just smiled and looked at his hands, hoping he’s not blushing. It’s true. He’s a cigarette and a Marijuana virgin. But he had fooled around before. He knew his way around a girl.

“Sure, I’ll let you try,” Meg finally said after calming down, “but I won’t let you suck on this, okay. You need to get used of the taste first.”

“How am I supposed to try it if you won’t let me take a hit?” Castiel asked as his head involuntarily tilted in confusion.

His lack of experience coming out but Meg didn’t seem to mind. Looking at him straight into his eyes, Meg put the joint against her lips, winking seductively as she took a long hit. Quickly, without giving him a chance to respond, Meg cradled his lap and leaned forward, using her free hand to cup his face.

He didn’t know what to do. He’s scared and exhilarated at the same time, body buzzing with anticipation and heat. He just locked eyes at the girl, hazel eyes dark with something he couldn’t comprehend.

The tips of their nose were now touching. Meg rolled her hips above him that had his eyes fluttering before moving her head closer. Through his half-lidded eyes, he noticed how Meg’s lips parted and he got the hint. Slowly, he parted his own and felt the softest pair of lips grazing against his.

“Suck,” Meg whispered as she slowly blew out the thick smoke.

Closing his eyes, Castiel gently sucked in the thick smoke as his hands started to wander on their own, touching Meg’s thighs, her lower back, until he was clutching her shoulder. When Meg was done breathing out, he felt her lips pressing into his and moaning against him. As his mouth caught the taste of the bland cereal mixing with the smoke, Castiel couldn’t help but moaned deep when he tasted _Meg_.

Coughing a little, Castiel released the remaining smoke and realized that he’s still holding Meg close to him, their forehead touching.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said, stuttering. He eased his grip and withdrew his hands away. He didn't want the brunette to think that he was taking advantage of the situation. That's the last thing he wanted especially now that he thought they're having a great time.

“Why, you didn’t like it?”

“No, that was perfection. I just--”

“You want to do it again?” Meg interrupted. She flicked her eyes down at Castiel’s parted lips before returning her focus at the blue eyes staring her.

“Yes,” Unaware of the buzz kicking in and lost at Meg’s intense gaze, he nodded with enthusiasm, his hands finding Meg’s waist. He licked his lips and watched Meg smile and scoot closer to him, applying pressure on his crotch. “Yes, please.”

Pleased by Castiel’s enthusiasm, Meg nodded and took another deep hit. She leaned down on Castiel again until their lips were brushing each other. Slowly, Meg blew out the thick smoke into Castiel’s open mouth and started grinding her hips. Circling her arm behind Castiel’s neck to steady herself, she felt Castiel’s hands around her waist as he and enjoyed the ride of his life.

Both moaning as they share the high, Meg had forgotten the joint and threw her arms around Castiel, tousling the dark brown hair while grinding above the blue-eyed man.

Below Meg, Castiel parted his mouth and welcomed Meg’s sweet tongue, tasting the cereal he’d probably love after this night. He’d crave that bland cereal and eat it dry just to remember this very moment with Meg. Lips sliding, tongues twisting, hips rolling, and breaths barely escaping, Castiel was flying as if he spurted wings. He couldn’t explain what he was feeling other than being _happy_. He’s high on weed and he’s high on Meg who’s kissing him back.

As they moaned, whined, and got lost with each other, the room and everyone around them disappeared. _Am I dreaming?_ Castiel asked himself as the supply of oxygen in his brain was slowly depleting. _Is it allowed to be this happy?_

“Why’d you stop?” Castiel gasped when Meg broke the kiss, concerned. He missed her lips already.

“Your friends are calling you, _Castiel_.” Castiel smiled at that, Meg calling him by his real name. Over Meg’s shoulder, Castiel saw Dean and Benny smiling at him like proud parents, both looking presentable as if nothing had happened between them in the Impala. Castiel hoped that his experience with Meg would overwrite the image of their sweaty skins, tangled limbs, and hairy asses. “ _Castiel_ ,” Meg said again, practicing how the name rolled off her tongue. “That’s a pretty name.”

Behind Meg, Dean made a gesture about something only him and Benny could understand: _Pick-up line, Give Phone Number._

Understanding what his friend meant, Castiel nodded and said. “Yeah, you liked that? You should hear my phone number.”

Unimpressed, Meg got off Castiel’s lap and turned, almost clocking Dean with her elbow, to look at the two grinning men. “You fuckers better stop teaching Clarence lame pick-up lines.”


End file.
